


Trouble In Paradise

by Scooter_The_Noodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooter_The_Noodle/pseuds/Scooter_The_Noodle
Summary: Michael and Lucifer have never gotten along well. Yet, here they are, living together. From a landlord who thinks they are married, to the outrageous number of Lamps these two buy, these two never fail to get into some sort of mischief.So sit back, relax, and enjoy.





	

"Lucifer! Come down here and help me finish!" Michael was in the middle of trying to put up the last of the Christmas decorations, a cherry red Santa gay perched on his head. He was leaning precariously off the ladder to hang up the garland, one hand gripping the ladder, than Other outstretched.

"Hell no! I am not helping. I hate Christmas." Lucifer shouted back to his brother, barely opening his door.

Michael snarled to himself, struggling to finish up with just the last of this stupid garland.

At long last, somehow without managing to tip over and fall to his death, Michael finished, with no help from his asshole of a brother, Lucifer.

"Hey, Luci!" He shouted up, his brothers groan audible from where Michael stood. "Come help me with food, or I will call dad." They often used their Dad against each other when they wanted something, like the time Michael had thrown Lucifer's clothes on the front lawn because he wouldn't take care of them.

"Fine! But I don't see why. It will just be Dean, Cas, and their little girl." The blond stood at his doorway, glaring down at his dark haired brother from the second floor of the house.

"And Gabriel and Sam." Michael added, heading into their kitchen.

"Well isn't that just fine and dandy." Luci muttered as he trudged down the stairs, unenthusiastic.

He was less than helpful in the kitchen, questioning everythingg Michael told him to do, standing in the way, turning off the stove burners and the ovens repeatedly, and Michael was just about to commit a haneous crime that involved a knife and Lucifer ending up dead when the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it!" The blond shouted and bolted to get the door. 

Michael went back to making this strange concoction he came across that you would use on your ham. It was a mix of Mustard and Whipped cream. He found it to be quite delicious. But, Lucifer said otherwise. Michael suspected he was just saying that because Michael made it.

"Uncie Michael!" He heard a small girl shout and turned, just in time to sweep the small girl off her feet.

Michael had to admit, she was a very beautiful child, even at six. She had child smooth mocha skin and the purest black hair Michael had ever seen. She also had a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

The child squealed and hugged him before he set her down, following her out to greet her fathers.

"Dean! Castiel!" He grinned, watching Lucifer out of the corner of his eye as Katya ran up to him. The blond glanced around before he ruffled her hair, slpaying her sparkling Santa hat to the side. But, the moment he saw Michal looking, he stopped and folded his arms, returning to his stoic nature.

If there was one thing Michael knew about his brother, it was he never liked to look weak in front of others.

"It is good to see you." Castiel smiled and have his brother a quick hug. "And I have told you to call me Cas. 'Castiel' sounds like I'm in trouble."

Michael laughed, then turned to Dean, who shook his outstretched hand, giving small talk.

Not too long after that, Gabriel and Sam showed up, Gabe carrying a large platter of snacks. At Michael's wide eyes, questioning look, he explained. "I burn calories fast, Mikey."

"Don't call me Mikey." Michael grumbled before returning to the kitchen. Katya followed around at his heels and even got to help a little.

"Daddy!" She called out and Dean burst through the door, looking around. 

"What happened? What is wrong?" He asked hurriedly, looking around for the source of danger.

"I am helping Uncie!" Laura squealed, oblivious to her father's panic.

"Oh, is that so? Well keep up the good work sweetie!" Michael could see Dean visibly relax, followed by a loving grin as he daughter. He walked forward and kisses her head before he left, replaced by Cas a moment later, who insisted on helping.

For the next few hours, the kitchen was rather occupied, Dean and Gabe having lurked in, looking for some food to snatch, then Sam, who was doing his hardest to keep his boyfriend from reaching out and snatching the food. Around the time Lucifer decided to join in with the chatting, Matt's had fallen asleep in Dean's arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and head resting on his shoulder.

Michael may not like his family much, but, he would t trade anything for times like this, the whipping people with a towel for stealing food, the laughter, the visiting. He loved it all.

"Dinner's ready!" He declared at last, finally letting his brother and Brother-in-Law at the food, Katya having been passed on to Cas, who was slowly bouncing her and whispering in her ear, probably a story about angels or something. While their whole family had been named after Angels, Cas seemed to be the only one that ever really cared to search them up. He knew so many stories and things he had told over the years.

The small girl woke up about half way through dinner and made her own plate, pouting when her fathers wouldn't let her have just sweets, even though she stole Sam's puppy dog look and tried it on Dean.

They all say at the table and around the room on random, mich-match chairs, chatting, joking, and just being a family.

Michael reflected, as he say there watching his family, that many people said that Christmas was their favorite holiday because they got to spend it with family. Michael had to agree with them on that. This was the one time of year they could get together and be a family.

Dean and Cas traveled all over with Dean's work, though it was only for a few weeks at a time, and Katya went with them. Sam was still completing up law school, and Gabe was working there as a janitor. Neither seemed like a very ideal living situation, but he could see that none of them cared, as long as they were together.

After the food was eaten, Katya jumped up and ran into the living room, squealing. She knew what time it was.

Each person has gotten a name of another family member they were to buy for.

Little Katya gave her uncle Gabe a box she and Dean had made together, with a slot for a picture, in which she had placed one of him and Sam on their third date, and the rest filled with places to keep snacks.

Dean, unsurprisingly, got his Husband. "You'll get yours after Santa comes." Michael heard him whisper, then told Katya that 'Papa's gift was too special to share with others', causing the blue eyes man to blush profusely, snaking Dean's shoulder as both Sam and Gabriel began to crack up.

Cas got Sam. Now, this one was a strange concept. While Cas and Sam had always gotten along, neither has a relationship with each other like Dean has with Cas, or Sam has with Dean. But, in the end, he got him a small moose stuffed animals and a lore book, one that he and Dean had picked up from Canada on one of their trips.

This left Sam, Michael, and Lucifer.

Sam, also unsurprisingly, had his brother. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Dean. Inside was a beautiful pocket knife, the handle made out of some kind of stone.

"It's the rock you sent me when I first left for college." Sam explained. "When you told me that I was being a hard head. You told me it was just a rock, but, I had it made into this. Turns out, it was a geod. Had to fill it with epoxy." He grinned shyly as Dean grinned at the knife before closing the box and thanking his brother.

"That means, Michael and I have each other." Lucifer said. "And I want to go first." He stood up and walked over to the tree the brothers had put up and decorated(More like Michael out up and decorated), and grabbed a box. It was a flimsy, white box that was long and skinny. "I know that I am not always the nicest, but I get this for you as an apology." Lucifer handed it to Michael, who was beginning to feel intense guilt about what he had gotten for his blond brother.

That regret all disappeared the moment he opened up the box.

Inside was a lacy black and red material. Upon lifting it out of the box slightly, Michael learned it was lingerie.

"Fuck you." Michael ground out, cheeks red, slamming the box close and tossing it to his side. He didn't feel bad about his gift to Luci any more. Grumbling, he got up, grabbed the inconspicuous box, threw it at Lucifer, then stormed up stairs, noticing how Dean had readied himself to cover his daughter's eyes, while Gabe and Sam collapsed against each other and laughed.

As he stormed up the stairs, he could hear Lucifer open up the box, followed by an enraged shriek.

"And remember Lucifer," Michael called down in reference to the vibrator he had gotten his brother, "I don't want to hear it."

Just as he was shutting his door, laughing so hard at himself that his sides hurt, he heard Dean shout, "Okay! We are going to leave before someone just rips theirs out." followed by Sam's strangled "Gabe! That wasn't an invitation!"

This would certainly be a Christmas to remember.


End file.
